Evenstar
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: A collection of poems, letters, etc. relating to Arwen Undomiel and events pertaining to the war of the Ring. Please R R! Some spoilers.
1. Evenstar

**Author's Foreward**: Welcome to my new fanfic about Arwen Undomiel, the shining Evenstar of her people. This is a collection of poems, letters, and other works that I have written on the subject of Arwen and certain events pertaining to the war of the ring. I hope you enjoy these, and I will try and keep adding to the collection. I would love to know if I have any of my information mixed up. Also, should I organize the chapters in chronological order or in the order I wrote them? Please let me know your opinion. 

**Last of all, a little disclaimer**: I do not own Arwen, Aragorn, Sam, or any of the characters from the Lord of the Rings trilogy. They belong to Tolkien Enterprises and are licensed to New Line Productions, Inc. These works, however, are Mine, Mine, Mine! 

Well, thanks for reading. Read and Review!

Evenstar

Estel, o Estel, where have you gone?

Into the sunset, or into the dawn?

My love, you lie still in a tomb made of stone,

O Estel, o Estel, my one and my own.

The gates of old Gondor are closed with your passing

and all who stop here are clad in deep black.

You truly have walked on the Paths of the Dead

And I fear, that this time, you are not coming back. 

The ships are all gone from the Grey Havens

And the dwarfs' halls of stone are silent and empty

The third age has ended 

And the Evenstar has faded

And the grace of the Valar renounced

I will walk under the leaves of Lorien

as they fall beneath my feet

And think of you in your city of stone

Forever to sleep

The night will come without a star

And I will pass through the ages of this world

Till' Galadriel is gone and Celeborn too

And the world is changed

In Cerin Amroth shall I lay myself to rest

And bear away my love

And the grass there shall forever grow green.

Estel, I will walk once again with you in Death.


	2. Hope of the Dunedain

Hope of the Dúnedain

Softly in the night

A glow, brighter than sunlight,

Sweeter than moonlight,

The light of the Evenstar.

Calling to me,

Bringing me back

To the world of the living

And the sharp waters.

Floating to shore

I see her

Standing above, lavender dress

Draped across the shifting sands.

She smiles and points

Towards Helm's Deep

And my loyal friends.

"Go, Estel, and may you bring hope. For that is the purpose of the shining star you and I bear together."

Hope.

The word feels caught in my throat, struggling to come to the surface.

How can there be hope?

Frodo is deep in Mordor

My love goes away to the west

And Men are failing.

"Believe, Aragorn. I will be waiting for you in Imladris, my love."

Arwen begins to fade away.

I reach out to grab her hand

And she lightly touches the star

That hangs around my neck

"Arwen. You must go with your people…" I plead.

"Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-Chebin estel anim."

(I gave hope to the Dúnedain, I kept no hope for myself)

"Arwen, please. Do not forsake the gift the Eldar has bornt upon you. I will always love you…" I whisper, trembling at my mother's words repeated.

"That choice is long over, Estel. I have renounced the Twilight. Remember…you still have…Hope."

Hope.

It will lead to peace

Or the ruin of all.


	3. Letters

Arwen Undomiel

Queen Arwen

Arwen Evenstar

Fair Lady of Rivendell

Daughter of Elrond

Strider's Beloved

Arwen, Princess of Imladris

            I felt like writing to you today because I couldn't find the courage to come and see you. I wanted to thank you for helping Strider and everyone along the way, and to wish you luck. I suppose as we're going back to Hobbiton and she Shire, I might never be seein you again, really. It makes me sad, as you're one of the finest elves I've ever met. People are always talking about fair Galadriel, but you'll always be my favorite. Something about the way you talk to us, and it makes me smile. I hope you and Aragorn have a wonderful wedding (but I'll be invited, right?) He deserves you to have him as his queen.

            I also wanted to say thanks for saving Frodo from that Ringraith wound. We never would have gotten far if he hadn't made it. Thank the heavens you were there to take him to old Elrond in Rivendell. I always wanted to see the elves, and now I'm glad I did. I'd better be off now. Thanks for everything.

                                                -Sam


	4. White Shores

Author's Note: This isn't exactly about Arwen or Aragorn, but I wrote it in  
pe the other day and it seemed to fit this collection quite well. Hope you  
like it! The Rising Moon and Setting Sun are referring to the Tower of the  
Rising Moon and Tower of Setting Sun (Minas Tirith and Minas Morgul) and so  
refer to the race of men.  
  
Shadow  
  
Far across the ocean sand  
Glass of many colors  
Upon leaves of silver, liquid stars  
A black band ran  
  
Through the forests of old  
Vines swing and birds sing  
Emerald skies of color flash  
But black rain falls cold  
  
Reefs of pink  
Old ships sink  
Fish swim in harmony  
But black suns wink  
  
The elves are leaving  
For white shores  
White rain and white sun  
Rising Moon and Setting Sun  
Are left to fade in shadow 


	5. Estel's Story

Author's Notes: Another shipper poem. I know they're all about the same  
basic idea, but I think they are different in themselves: in the form and  
flowing shape of each line, as well as the image portrayed. Hope you like  
it.  
  
Estel's Story  
  
Would you leave before your time  
Before the winter in its prime  
Please don't leave me all alone  
To force myself through coming snow  
Rain and sleet are soon to come  
Hands and feet are cold or numb  
But ever yours are cold and still  
Tomb of stone on grassy hill  
  
Ever here in golden glory  
Ever told is Estel's story  
But what of those left to linger  
What of ruby on your finger  
Dunedain are meant to last  
Our time together gone too fast  
  
Ships to travel cross the sea  
Wait no more for widow me  
I will wait, my time to come  
To join you under noonday sun 


End file.
